deathroadtocanadafandomcom-20200214-history
Events
Events are random scenarios that are presented to your group of survivors throughout the game. An Event will usually pose the party with a problem that they can address in a variety of ways. Succeeding at these events can reward your survivors with bonuses like an increase in Stats or extra supplies, while failing can instead penalize them by lowering Morale, taking away supplies or injuring/killing party members. Players are given multiple options to tackle each event. Many options will test the party's stats in order to determine the outcome of the event; it's up to the payer to select the option that is most likely to avoid a negative consequence. It is possible for characters to succeed stat checks with any stat value, but the lower the level of the tested stat, the less likely the test is to succeed. Each challenge has a hidden skill check value. If the survivor attempting the challenge has the required level in that skill, the chance of success will be 50%. One level below the required is 33%, while one higher means 60%, 66%, etc. Sometimes certain events will require the character to fulfill two stat requirements in order to unlock the option. These are known as Stat Combos. Scavenging Events The 3 core events that involve controlling your character and fighting zombies. These are guaranteed to happen at regular intervals. * Always be Looting * Sieges * Trader Camp Driving Events These events occur if the party has a Vehicle. At least two of these will occur per day and are selected at random. * A Trip to the Farm * Abandoned Gun Range * Armored Garage * Bandit Raid Defense * The Battle of Garbage Mountain * Bee Trouble! * Bomber Zombie * Burnt Library * Busted Leg * Can Shooting Practice * Car Breakdown * Car Collecting Bandits (Lord Humungoid) * Choose UR Fate * Cool-it Diplomacy * Dark and Creepy Store * Danger Ranger Rescue * Deep Cut * Deer Crossing * Dentist Office * Driving in Bad Weather * Driving Range Last Stand * FAAF 15: Gotta Go Fast * Fight or Flip * Fire! * GameBronus Entertainment System * Gloomy Weather Trip * Graves * Grocery Squatter * Grocery Trust Exercise * Hazardous Materials * Heavy Traffic * Helping out Someone in Need! * Helping with Car Trouble * Jump it, man! * Kung Fu Master * Last Sale at Yallmart * Like a Normal Day * Lonely Gas Station * Lucky Candy Bar * Ma Hooth * Magazines: Popular after the Apocalypse * Mall of the Dead * Misplaced Keys * More Valuable Than Gold * Mysterious Radio Signal * Prepared Preppers Magazine * Prices So Low They're Free (Unfinished) * Quiet Town * Ranting Man * Sasquatch * Service Engine Soon * Shiny Garage * Silent Guardian * Strange Vending Machine (Unfinished) * Stuck in a Ditch * Suburb Siege * That One Time We Found A Whole Baked Cod * The Dinkdoor: Door of Dinks * THE LOST SNEEZE * The Mystery of the Ghost Fart * The Tetrographic Vortex * The Unsummoned * The Zombie Master * They're all wearing sweat bands * Toilet of the Past's Future * Town of Traps * Trader Trap * Traffic Jam * Tree in the Road * True Despair * Twinkie Truckin * Video Casette Player * Washed Out Road * Weegee Board * Weapon Stealing Bandits * Who can be trusted? * Wings for DAYS! * Yer Money vs Yor Life Walking Events Events that happen when walking without a car. Characters' stats and abilities will have little effect over the outcome over these events. The whole party will have the Tired status. * All Dirty * Bottomless Pit * Cat Attack! * Car Preservation Tunnel * Cowardly Bandits * Dirt Road to Out of Here * Free Meal * Good Forever * Horrible Weather * Immortal American Pastime * Last Street in the World * Leap of Faith * Merciless Bandits * Nice Walk * Reluctant Bandits * Rough Terrain * SO CLOSE * THE BRANCH * TOE STUB * Toll Bridge Bandits Camping Events Events that occur once a day when the team attempts to sleep for the night. During these events, the group will attempt to eat a meal (2 food per human party member and 1 food per pet), which may raise or lower your team's Morale depending on whether you have sufficient food. Resting will also remove or prevent your team from having the Tired status. * Bandit Watch * Barricading Before Bed * Bed & Breakfast * Berry Picking in Zombie Games * Boring Stop * Cabin with Woodstove * Crowded Campsite * Death Road Sing-a-Long * Giant Spider Attack * The Morning Moose * Mini Golf! * Miserable Camping * Night Siphon * No More Creepypastas * Non-Useless Junk Shop * Old Campground * Passing Out * Smelly Campsite * Quick Stop * Zombie Watch Different camping events will occur if the group is Walking. * ABANDONED LUCK * ANT ATTACKS * BUGS AND CAMPING * Just Camping * LONG DAY * Peaceful Camp * RUFFIN IT * THAT BEAR STOLE MY STUFF Despair Events Despair Events are events that occur when a character reaches zero Morale. They will often involve little to no choices and almost always be negative. Many Rare Characters have unique despair events which vary in outcome. Solo / Common * Bitterness * Crushing Boredom * Haze of Despair * Leg Bite * Losing Strength * Road Despair * Shaky Hands * Unseen Tantrum * Wasting Away Group Only * Bullying * Everyone Needs to Hustle * Fatal Argument * Giant Rant * Lost to Despair * Quietly Disappearing * Road Trip Arguement * Ultimatum Dog / Cat Only * Pet Attack * Pet Tantrum Miscellaneous Events These events don't fit into the above categories. They can occur at various different times. * Familiar Faces * Heal Up! * Rescue Successful! Category:Events Category:Sub-Topic